


A Rock From the Sand

by SundancerForLife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel & Human Interactions, Angel Castiel, Character Death, Child Death, Daddy Issues, F/F, F/M, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Human Dean, Human Sam, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Character Death, My First Destiel Fanfic, Nephilim, Sam Ships It, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundancerForLife/pseuds/SundancerForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons, vampires, werewolves, Jinn, Rugurus. You name it, the Winchesters have killed it, befriended it or even been it at some point.<br/>That is, until a certain angel-human hybrid stumbles through the space time continuum and into the bunker.<br/>What will become of the Winchesters and the golden - eyed beauty who won't hand out details?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey awesome person who's reading this! Thanks for looking around my corner of the interweb. Please please pleaseee leave me comments, whether it was good or bad or what you'd like to see come of the story. I'm kind of going by ear right now and planning as I go, so comment and enjoy!

"Get down, Sammy!" Sam ducked, just missing a shell of rock salt aimed at the ghost they were hunting. 

"Go, burn the bitch!" Dean yelled, turning to see where the apparition would appear next. Sam nodded, rushing out of the house and into the shed. He quickly grabbed a shovel and began wedging out the floorboards. He finally tore the last one out, revealing a coffin, aged and rotting. 

"What do you think YOU'RE doing, Travice?" A voice shrieked. Sam turned to face the woman and was flung into the wall, the old glass in the window shattering from the sudden impact. "You LIED, Travice! You lied about my baby!"

"I'm not Travice!" Sam said in a plea. She shrieked again and raised her hand, which stopped suddenly. The ghosts eyes widened as her body burst into flames, falling to floor as ash. Dean stood just behind the hole in the ground that Sam had made not moments ago.

"Say Sammy, when's the last time you got your ass kicked by a ghost?" Dean asked with a shit-eating grin. Sam rolled his eyes, wincing as he stood. 

"I should have just smoked her with my uncharacteristically hot features." Dean smiled in thought.

"That explains why she only molotov'd when I stepped in." Sam laughed and opened the passenger door to the Impala. 

"You're right, Dean. Too bad you didn't get her number before you torched her remains." Sam said, clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder. "She almost matches your standards. If we could just get her to BREATHING..."

"Shut up." Dean said, firing up the engine and pulling out of the old driveway.

《Back at the bunker》

"How can you say that?" Dean asked, exasperated. He was NOT hearing his brother right. They had survived the apocalypse, crazy angels and surprisingly helpful demons, to have THIS argument.

"Dean, Christian Bale was born to play Batman!" Sam shot back, slamming the door to the Impala. Deans face shifted as he poked Sam in the chest.

"Michael Keaton was born to play that part, Christian Bale can suck a dick!" Dean said.

"Why don't you just do it for him, Dean?" Sam asked, wagging his eyebrows. Deans eyes flashed and he leaned close, too close, to Sam.

"I will punch you, IN THE FACE, Sam. With a chair." He hissed, turning towards the bunker.

"Maybe I'll just call Greg Dalen and he can-"

"Finish that sentence, and I will kill you." Sam held up his hands, filing into the bunker after Dean, running into Deans back as the older brother stopped suddenly.

"Dude, wha-" Sam stopped as he heard the click of a gun being cocked.

"No sudden movement, no one gets a bullet in their eye socket." A female voice said calmly. Dean glanced back at Sam, silently pleading him to have a plan. His younger brother just stared back, eyebrows furrowing.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?" The hidden voice asked. Dean side glanced at Sam, his forehead a collection of wrinkles.

"Lady, we should be asking you that. We live here." Dean said, causing the girl's hand to twitch. 

"Names. Now." She pressed, her voice still calm buy her face beginning to soften in worry.

"Dean. Dean Winchester. And this is Sam, my brother." Dean hesitated as the girl's eyes widened and she lowered her gun. Realization finally dawned on her and she sank into a seat at the library table.

"You know our names," Sam said, inching into the library and catching his first glimpse of the girl, and the term was being used lightly. She couldn't be older than 17, with chocolate brown, wavy hair and pale golden eyes. She wore a pale blue dress with tights and the smallest pair of shoes dean had ever seen. "It's only fair that we know yours."

She glanced up at him, eyes shifting slowly to Dean’s clothes and back to Sam, glancing over his too. She glanced around the bunker, eyes widening in realization, the again, in fear. Her head fell into her hands.

"Shit!" She muttered, running her hands through her hair a few times as the profanities fell from her lips. "Shit, shit shitshitshit. Dammit!"

"You okay?" Sam asked, stepping a bit closer to the girl. She looked up and her eyes flashed a glowing blue before settling back into the gold auburn they had been, and Dean may or may not have taken an involuntary step back.

"No! My dad's gonna kill me!" She suddenly paused, glancing around the library."What year is it?"

"2015?" Dean said tentatively. And immediately regretting it.

"Shit! Oh my god, they are going to murder me. They are going to skin me alive! Oh, nonono. Damn you, dad!" Her hair looked as if it were in serious danger of falling out if she didn’t calm down.

"Okay, why don't we go a little slow." Dean said, keeping his distance."What's your name?"

"Ariel." A deep voice ground out.

Dean turned to see Cas, looking the same as usual. Same trench coat, same suit and tie. His eyes were different, though. They were... calculating and puzzled, like the angel was looking at a page of Algebra problems.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, leaning forward to get a better look. The angels eyes widened.

"How?" He asked, just the one word. Sam and Dean glanced at each other quizzically, Ariel just stared back at Cas, almost challenging him to ask her something like that. 

"How what?" Dean asked, irritated that he didn't understand the situation that Cas seemed to be already piecing together.

"How is she a nephilim?" Cas muttered. Sam's eyes widened as he looked at Ariel, looking her up and down again.

"You mean, like, angel-human hybrid?" Sam asked, eyebrows raised. Cas nodded.

"I've only ever heard of one in the history of this world. When the angels caught wind of it" Ariel flinched visibly at the use of the word."they smote it on the spot. Nephilim are very dangerous, with an angels grace connected to a human soul. Their powers are immense and uncontrollable." Dean glanced between Cas and Ariel, settling on the girl shrunken into the chair.

"So the real question is, how have you survived as long as you have?" Ariel slowly met his eyes, grinning half heartedly as if she knew the punchline to a joke that hadn’t been asked.

"I guess I've got angels watching over me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hears a scream coming from Ariel's room and destroys a good coffee pot in the process of finding out what caused said scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So Ariel's parents won't be revealed until around chapter 15 or so. I forgot to mention this takes place roughly around December of 2010, when Sam just got his soul back, but it'll be AU from there. Also, this is sort of filler chapter/character development chapter. I am no way trying to feminize the only current female in the Winchester household, you'll see why I did this specifically in later chapters. Anyways, enjoy! Please comment!

Castiel left the bunker not long after the confrontation, claiming he needed to find information about nephilim from what few resources he could recall from history. He had returned two days later with nothing but the promise to check back in within the next two days.

Sam was currently turning the bunker's archives upside down, having already torn apart the library the first day Ariel appeared. So far, he'd gotten about as much as Cas had.

And Dean. Dean was stuck with interrogation and babysitting.

"Alright, we're gonna play 20 questions. Give me answers and I don’t leave you with Cas. Campeche?" Ariel rolled her eyes, which Dean took as a yes.

"Name."

"Ariel. You knew that." Dean sighed.

"Careful, Ariel. Your angel is showing." He said, raising his eyebrows and grinning with no sign of humor or mirth. "Middle and last name, kid."

"Just Ariel. My angel showing through, as you say." Ariel said, tongue darting out to wet her lips and lean forward in her chair across the table from Dean. "And I'm no child, sir."

"At least you're respectful." Dean grunted, jotting down the two syllables on the file form he'd pulled from the office drawer labeled 'New Species'. "Date of birth?"

"May 20, 2011."

"That’s in 6 months." Dean said, eyebrows raised. Ariel smoothed the AC/DC shirt stolen from the eldest Winchester down and over the pair of tights she'd been wearing for three days.

"We'd better get cracking on getting me home then, huh?" She said, soliciting a scoff from Dean before he jotted down the information.

"Age.".

"Unimportant.".

"I'll decide that." Dean said, eyeing the girl from his side of the table with challenge dripping from his pores.

"Where's the fun in that, Dean?" Ariel asked, standing. "I'm hungry."

"Nice to meet you hungry, I'm-" Ariel suddenly appeared in front of him, holding her hand up as Dean found an inability to speak.

"Finish that dad joke and I'll make sure you never speak again." She said, putting her hand down and placing the other on her hip. "Now move it, Dee! Make me some food."

Dean rubbed his throat before hissing, "It's Dean to you." Ariel laughed and turned toward the kitchen, flitting away and yelling over her shoulder, "I'll decide that!"

They went on like that for a week, Dean asking questions and receiving either detailed answers or silence with a grimace. Ariel refused to talk about her parents or family in general.

"It will affect things in ways you don't know." She'd reasoned. Dean would just sigh and move on.

Dean was just about to begin another day of questioning the young girl, pouring some coffee before going to retrieve her from the spare bedroom across from his own, when he heard a crash and a high-pitched scream. He dropped the pot of dark liquid, barely registering the sound of glass shattering as he bolted in the direction of the shrill sound.

Dean rounded the corner, nearly toppling over Sam in the process as he was doing the same thing Dean was: seeing why the hell the girl was screaming in the first place. Shoving his brother out of the way, Dean shoved his foot into the door just beside the knob, sending it flying open and revealing the young girl in nothing but a big t-shirt, standing on top of her bed and clutching a pillow for dear life. Her frantic eyes met Dean's as he rushed up to the end of the bed, glancing around the room hurriedly and trying to pinpoint the danger.

"You have to kill it!" She screamed, pointing to the night stand. Dean looked over and, seeing nothing, looked back to the girl.

"Ariel, what the hell am I supposed to be killing?" Dean said, glancing back to Sam for help. The younger brother just shrugged, keeping his gun out just in case.

"How do you not see that?" Ariel shrieked, moving to where Dean was standing by her bed and grabbing his face with one to turn towards the bottom of the nightstand, using the other to point to a specific spot.

"You can't be serious." Dean muttered. Amongst the broken lamp that explained the crash from earlier, Dean saw the cause of the kid's fear- a spider.

"You think I'm kidding?" Her voice boomed, causing Dean's ears to ring and Sam to stumble into the door jam he'd been standing next to. Dean winced and walked forward, casting a look to Ariel and stomping on the small creature. The nephilim visibly relaxed, white knuckles returning to a fleshy color as she dropped the pillow.

"Better?" Dean asked, and the girl nodded, grinning.

"Thank you, Dean." Ariel said, hopping down from the bed and waving her hand in the direction of the nightstand. Sam and Dean looked over to see the lamp restored and shining obnoxiously. "I really hate spiders."

"Why don't you just swish your hand and extra-crispy fry its ass?" Dean asked, following Sam out the door as Ariel sat on the bed to put on her tights.

"I don't kill, Dean. I've never killed a thing in my life." She chirped proudly, gliding past him. "I do find it odd that you've basically angel-demon-monster-proofed this entire building, but didn't think once to dial the number for the exterminator?"

Dean rolled his eyes yet again, wondering if his eyes might get stuck like that.


End file.
